Manticore Strikes Again!
by AmberX5-389
Summary: Manticore tries to capture Max AGAIN!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Ok, this is my very first fan fic, so dont laugh, ok. 

MANTICORE STRIKES AGAIN!   
By: Amber Part 1   
Max:*Walks up to Original Cindy*   
"What's up girl?"   
Original Cindy:"Nothin much here, you girl?"   
Max:"Just chillin', So have you seen "Normal" lately?"   
Original Cindy:"No, haven't seen him."   
*Out of nowhere comes "Normal" walking twords Max*   
"Normal":Max,come with me."   
Max:"What, Why?"   
"Normal":No questions,let's go!"   
*Max stares at Original Cindy* *Original Cindy moves back slowly* *Max walks behind "Normal"*   
Max:*Senses that this is not "Normal"   
Max:"Who are you?""Tell me now!"   
Max:"I am not playing!" "Tell me now!"   
"Normal":"I'm not eigther!"   
Max:*Stops, flips backwards,kicks "Normal" in the face*   
"Normal":*Lays on the concrete* *Face disinigrates*   
Max:*Seeing a Nomlie!* "Oh man, Manticore." "Not again!" "How low will Manticore go?!"   
Max:*Runs to find Original Cindy* *Sites her*   
Max:"We gotta get out of here!....." "Now!" "No questions, just go!"   
Max and Original Cindy:*Running down the street to home*   
Max:*Opens door to the apartment*   
Original Cindy:"What the heck is going on?"   
Max:"One word." "MANTICORE"   
Original Cindy:"Man,doesn't this guy ever quit?"   
Max:"Obveously not!"   
Max:*Picks up the phone and calls Logan*   
Logan:"Hello"   
Max:"Logan, help! It's Manticore, there back!"   
Logan:"Ok, I'll be over ASAP."   
Max"*Hangs up the phone*   
Max:"He's comming over."   
------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Logan:*Knock on the door*   
Max:*Runs to the door*   
*huver drone comes*   
Max:"Logan DUCK!"   
Logan:*Ducks*   
Logan:"What the...."   
Max:"They're comming!"   
Logan:"Who?"   
Max:"Manticore!","hey are here!"   
Max:*Wheels Logan inside*   
Max,Original Cindy:*Sit down on couch*   
Max:"What do we do now?!"   
Logan:"Hmmmmm...I don't know."   
Original Cindy:"We could take a run for it."   
Max:"It's not that simple!"   
Max:"What do I do?"   
Logan:"Stay calm Max, Stay calm!"   
Max:*Lays down on the floor*   
Logan:"What's wrong?"   
Original Cindy:"Max?"   
Max:*Laying on the floor*   
Max:"It's comming"   
Max:Laying on the floor, starts to have a seasher*   
Logan:*Wheels in her room to get her pills*   
END OF PART ONE   
I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think ok.   
TTYL.   
Gotta Jet!   
AR/DA   
AKA:X5-389   
117198813389 

Edited 7/20/01 11:34:50 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 

Edited 7/20/01 11:58:17 AM ET by AMBERSHORSES 


	2. Manticore Strikes Again!

PART 2   
Logan:*Picks up Max's pills and goes back to the livingroom*   
Logan:"Original Cindy, put me down, next to Max."   
Original Cindy:*Helps Logan down to hte floor to help Max*   
Logan:"Max are you ok?" *Gives Max the pills*   
Max:*Still shaking on the floor*(doesn't answer)   
Original Cindy:"Max!?"   
Max:*Stops moving*   
Logan:"I think the seasher is over."   
Original Cindy:"I hope so."   
Logan:"Help me back up please."   
Original Cindy:*Helps Logan back up*   
Logan:*Gets back in his wheelchair*   
Logan:"Can you put Max on the couch?"   
Original Cindy:"Sure."   
Original Cindy:*Puts Max on the couch in laying position*   
-------------------------------------TIME PASSES   
*Max slowly comes around*   
--------------------------   
Max:*Gets up*   
Max:"I'm ok now."   
Original Cindy:"You sure Max, you just blacked out on us?."   
Max:"I'm sure, Anyway I gotta get out of here before Lydecker sends soldiers from Manticore to get me!"   
Logan:"We will take my car."   
ALL:*Go out to car*(Leaving)   
Lydecker:*Radios to soldiers*"They are on the move."   
Soldiers:"We copy that." *(Start to follow Max)*   
------------------------------------TIME PASSES   
Original Cindy:"What if they spy us, and follow us?"   
Max:"They probably will." "I'm sure of it!"   
Logan:"Your probably right Max."   
Max:"Not probably, I'm sure of it!"   
Logan:"Ok, Ok....."   
Max:*Looks out window*   
Max:"They see us!"   
Original Cindy:"Your jokin" right?"   
Max to Logan:"Hurry!"   
---------------------------------------   
Soldiers to Lydecker:"We have her."   
Lydecker:"Good, Do NOT LOOSE her!"   
---------------------------------------   
Max:"It's too late," "They've spotted us!"   
END OF PART 2   



End file.
